callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
V-2 Rocket Site
Getting Started You'll spawn in a field with Waters. Go forward, but get up on the hill to your right. Get near the top, crouch, take out your rifle, and scan the area for troops. There are quite a few hiding behind rocks, so scan the rocks first. When you've taken out everybody that you can see, go forward until you see more troops coming in from the front. Snipe them, and go forward. You'll be in small pit. If you go to the left from the entrance, you'll find a MG42 nest with a small trench to the left of it. Slowly approach the bunker until you can see the gunner, then snipe him and go back. Then, go up and take out the guys near in the trench. When everybody is dead, go into the MG nest if you need some grenades. Otherwise, go to the left of the trench. You'll approach a forest. There are a ton of troops hiding behind trees and rocks, so you'll need to be careful. Try to take out everybody that you can see at first, then slowly walk forward. There's a trench near some rocks in the center of the area, so be cautious when you get past some rocks. Near the end of the area you can find the first anti-aircraft gun in the area at the left. Snipe the troops near it, then blow it up. There's a grenade box near the gun if you need it. Image:rockspawn.png|Spawn Image:rockhill1.png|Going up the hill to the right Image:rocksnipehere.png|Snipe near this location to get a great view of the enemies Image:rocktower1.png|The first tower Image:rocktower1grens.png|The grenade box in the tower Image:rockforest.png|The forest Image:rockgun1.png|The first gun The Second Gun As soon as you destroy the gun, troops will be coming in from the right. Snipe them from behind the boxes, and move forward. On the nearby hill to your right is a trench that has three troops, each with an automatic gun. They will find you no matter where you are, so you'll have to take them out. You can either get on the hill and walk until you see them, then snipe them, or you can continue where you are and scan the side of the hill for them. If you fight them on the hill, you'll have more cover when they spot you. When you get near the trench they were at, a MG42 from the left will begin firing. Go on the hill and snipe the gunner. When he's out, continue walking on the hill. Soon, you'll see another anti-aircraft gun, along with a trench to it's left and a tent filled with crates to the right. Both the trench and crate area have troop, so try to conceal yourself form one side while you focus on the other. If you can throw far enough, grenades work great, especially in the crate area. When all the troops are down, place a bomb on the gun and grab the nearby grenade box if you need it. When the gun is destroyed, walk forward into the valley and you'll see troops coming in from the left. Get on the other side, go prone and snipe them. When they're dead, you can go on the left side and enter the tower for three medium medikits. If you don't need them, just head through the valley. Image:rockpastgun1.png|These guys will appear as soon as you blow up the first gun Image:rocktrench1.png|Watch out for these guys Image:rocktower2.png|The second tower Image:rockcrates1.png|Enemies like to hide behind these crates, sol toss a grenade to make them scatter Image:rockgun2.png|The second gun Image:rockvalleyleft.png|These guys will appear when you enter the valley that's to the left of the gun. Image:rocktower2stuff.png|The goodies inside the second tower Exploding Trucks Go through the valley and follow the path until you see a red-and-white guardhouse. Continue walking until you see a truck drive up. It'll blow up, and the truck behind it will stop, but explode before it can let it's troops out. Get near the trucks and you'll find some allies pop up from the nearby rocks and join you. Go to where they were, and keep going. Image:rockallies.png|Your allies Going to the rockets At the very end of the rocks, troops will try to ambush you. As soon as you see them, hide behind a nearby rock and snipe them. You might have to reposition yourself, but if you crouch while doing so you shouldn't be severely injured. When the rock troops are dead, go forward, and scan the area for troops with your rifle. There are quite a few here, and some like to hide behind the rocks at the far-right, so keep an eye out there. Go though the forest, and you'll find a MG42 tower across a road. Snipe the gunner before he notices you, then go up and finish off whomever is left with your pistol or SMG. There's a grenade box inside the tower if you need it. At this point you can enter the rocket area in two ways; either throug the path on the left or the one on the right. The left path leads to the back of a MG42 tower, allowing you to snipe the nearby troops before they even notice you. The right path is the "normal" path, and the MG42 tower will notice you. Either way, take out everybody in the tower, then move to the tower across from it. Near the back, troops will be coming in from the entrance, but since you're on top of them, toss a grenade to confuse them and possibly kill one or two. Take out your SMG and finish them off, then go inside and get to the top of the tower. You'll see an MG42 gunner firing from a bunker further across the road, so snipe him. Get out of the tower and head across the rockets to the crates on the upper right corner. When you get near the crates, take a right until you see a trench below you. Take out your SMG and mow down the troops coming in, then go into the bunker they came form and clear it out. When you're in there, make sure to take a right at the crossroad and finish off the MG gunners. After clearing out the bunker, go back into the trench and finish off the troops inside. Keep going forward and you'll be in another bunker. Image:rockforest2.png|These guys will pop up at the end of the rocky area just past the trucks Image:rocktower3.png|Near the tower across the road, just past the forest Image:rocktower3grens.png|The grenade box inside tower 3 Image:rocktotower4.png|Going forward will take you to a tower near the rockets, while going backwards won't. Image:rocktower4.png|The first tower you'll see when you get near the rocket; also accessible via the shortcut form tower 3. Image:rocktoer5.png|Aiming at the gunner near the rockets Image:rockcrates2.png|Go to the crates that're being pointed at. Image:rocktrench2.png|Go through here and clear out the building so that it doesn't come back to haunt you later. Destroying the Rockets When you get inside the bunker, go in and take a right. Fomr here, you can go left or straight. Left has some troops that might attack you from behind later if you don't deal with them now, so toss a few grenades into the left side and finish off whomever is left. After that, go forward and mow down anybody that you see. At the end, turn left and you'll see a long hall leading downwards. At the end of the hall are troops, with one already peeking from the right corner. When you see other troops begin to walk up, take out your SMG and mow them down as they come in. If the peeker is still alive, toss a grenade near him to make him run, then get him while he's running around. In the next room, take a left, and you'll find a glowing switch. Press it, and now you can place bombs on the rockets. Go back up and get to the rockets. Place a bomb on each. After they blow, go back to the trench and go into the right bunker that you cleared out earlier. This time, a door on the left just past the second door has been opened. Go through it and you'll exit the map. Image:rockforwardleft.png|You can either go forward or left. The forward area leads to an objective, while the left area only has troops. However, those troops will attack you when you're trying to get out later, so take them out now Image:rockleft.png|The left room Image:rockdownhall.png|Going through the downwards-leading hall. Image:rocktoswitch.png|When you get to the end of the downwards hall, take a left to to reach the fueling switch. Image:rockrocket1.png|Rocket 1 Image:rockrocket2.png|Rocket 2 Image:rockrocket3.png|Rocket 3 Image:rockexit.png|Exit Category:Levels Category:Call of Duty